Cotton Candy
by chibilele
Summary: Fanfics para o projeto Cotton Candy do fórum 6v.
1. Segredos

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Cotton Candy do fórum 6v._

_

* * *

_

Beta: **Schaala**

**

* * *

**

Ele achava que Pansy tinha um grave defeito. Não era a voz estridente, a risada histérica, as frases cortantes, a mania de querer mandar. Não, não era nada disso. Blaise achava que o pior defeito de Pansy era não saber guardar segredos.

Quase a odiou quando ela contou à mãe dele que havia quebrado o brinquedo novo, aquele que ganhara de Lucius Malfoy. Teve ímpetos de bater nela quando ela contou a Theodore que ele gostava de meninas. Ele logo foi motivo de gozação por parte das outras crianças porque gostava de balé.

Mas, por algum motivo, ele sempre confiava em Pansy e lhe confidenciava seus grandes segredos.

Certo dia, enquanto estavam sentados em seu lugar secreto – o qual obviamente todos sabiam onde ficava –, Blaise se aproximou de Pansy e disse a ela que sua mãe lhe falara que eles formavam um belo casal. Ela se sentou sobre um toco de árvore e ficou a balançar as perninhas, fitando o céu.

- Mamãe acha que eu tenho que casar com o Draco.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, assim como sua mãe fazia quando o via "metido com aqueles livros".

- Não vai, não. - Ele não aceitaria assim tão facilmente perder sua melhor amiga. – Quando ficarmos grandes, vou te pedir em casamento.

Ela o encarou, os olhos já grandes um pouco mais abertos pelo espanto.

- Eu caso com você. – Ela disse, dando a ele um sorriso com alguns dentes faltosos.

- Mas é nosso segredo, certo?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, como fazia sempre que ele pedia segredo. Ouviu a voz da mãe chamá-la para almoçar e se levantou em um pulo, dando um beijo no rosto de Blaise antes de ir correndo para casa.

Ele, mesmo atordoado, sorriu. _Uma garota o havia beijado!_

Ela, ao chegar em casa, não disse nada; nem nesse dia, nem pelos que se passaram. Aquele segredo estava longe de seus lábios para que pudesse compartilhá-lo. _O segredo estava seguro dentro dela, no mesmo lugar onde guardava Blaise._


	2. Since always

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Cotton Candy do fórum 6v._

* * *

Havia um quê de receio nos olhos de Pansy quando viu o grande expresso vermelho se aproximar, mesmo que continuasse a falar incessantemente com Blaise.

Havia um quê de insegurança nas palavras de Pansy quando pediu a Blaise que fosse com ela no pequeno barco que os conduziria ao castelo.

Havia um quê de medo nos gestos de Pansy conforme adentravam o castelo e viam uma mulher de aspecto severo a esperá-los; ela agora conversava com Draco Malfoy, mas somente Blaise lhe percebeu o sentimento.

Havia um quê de adeus nos toques de Pansy enquanto aguardava a professora voltar para guiá-los até o Grande Salão. Draco a havia deixado sozinha para falar com Harry Potter, que já o havia rejeitado uma vez.

Blaise lhe tomou uma mão quando a professora voltou para buscá-los. Pansy sorriu.

_Não, ela não estava sozinha._

-x-

Havia um quê de insegurança nos olhos de Pansy quando ela foi falar com Draco sobre seus sentimentos, após a aula de Poções. Eles foram juntos ao Salão Comunal e havia um enorme sorriso no rosto de Pansy, mas Blaise sabia que Draco não a amava.

Havia um quê de receio nas palavras de Pansy quando confidenciou a Blaise que Draco queria _dar o próximo passo_. Ele já esperava e disse a ela que fizesse o que sentia que deveria fazer.

Havia um quê de medo nos toques de Pansy pelo corpo de Draco durante as férias de Natal. Eles suavam, Pansy se sentia quente também por dentro; Draco estava tão frio quanto a neve que caía do lado de fora. Blaise preferia não pensar sobre isso.

Havia um quê de adeus de Draco quando terminou com Pansy, como se não houvesse volta – e não, não havia. Ela correu sozinha para a beira do lado.

Nunca soube desde quando, mas de repente viu Blaise ao seu lado. Ele nada disse, apenas a tomou pela mão e a levou de volta para o castelo.

_Não, ela não estava sozinha._

-x-

Havia um quê insegurança nos toques de Pansy, mesmo em leves tapinhas nos ombros de Draco para dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem; sua família ficaria bem. Nem ela, nem ele e nem Blaise acreditavam nisso.

Havia um quê de receio nos gestos de Pansy quando Draco se aproximava. Sem precisar que ninguém dissesse algo, Blaise sabia que ela havia cedido a ele novamente.

Havia um quê de medo nas palavras de Pansy quando disse a Blaise que o amava; ele não tinha por que acreditar. Ele disse a Pansy que pensasse melhor, não queria ser um substituto para Draco.

Pansy poderia jurar que havia visto um quê de adeus nos olhos de Blaise.

Após alguns dias sem se falarem, Blaise se sentou ao seu lado na Sala Comunal e segurou sua mão.

_Não, ela não estava sozinha._

-x-

Havia um quê de medo nos olhos de Pansy sempre que Blaise os olhava, um medo que não havia mesmo nos tempos de guerra.

Havia um quê de insegurança nos gestos de Pansy, Blaise percebera, mesmo os mais simples, como se a sua coragem a houvesse abandonado.

Havia um quê de receio nos toques de Pansy sempre que tocava Blaise, como se fosse incapaz de se entregar completamente.

Havia um quê de adeus nas palavras que Pansy dizia a Blaise, mesmo as de amor, como se ela já não mais pudesse crer na eternidade.

Ela estava sentada na varanda da casa deles quando ele chegou; ela percebeu, mas foi ela quem nada disse e, no silêncio dela, ele pôde sentir Draco. Não o amor que ela em silêncio nutria por ele, mas o medo de amar que ela havia adquirido por ter sido usada uma vez.

Ele a abraçou pelas costas e entrelaçou suas mãos às dela. Em silêncio, ele dizia a ela que a amava e que ficariam juntos.

Ela sorriu.

_Porque Blaise nunca a deixaria sozinha._


	3. Um pouco de calor

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Cotton Candy do fórum 6v._

* * *

Aquele era um passeio e a idéia de passeios era diversão, mas ela não parecia ter a mesma idéia de diversão que ele.

Ela colocou um dedo de seu pé na água fria e estremeceu.

- Não entro! – Bateu o pé.

- É só se acostumar com a água, Pansy.

- Não entro!

Ele se sentou e mergulhou parte das pernas na água, balançando-as. Ela se sentou ao lado dele, pernas cruzadas para não molhá-las.

A água era transparente e as pernas dele pareciam incrivelmente maiores dentro da água. Era engraçado. Ela riu, mas ele não percebeu porque estava ocupado demais pensando nas coisas que queria fazer: mostrar a ela que saltava da cachoeira e ver seus olhos cheios de admiração, mergulhar para pegar conchas bonitas para ela e ensiná-la a apreciar melhor as coisas - e onde já se viu não aproveitar uma cachoeira tão bonita porque a água está fria?

Assustou-se com o barulho de um corpo caindo na água e o grito. Ele riu. Não era tão fundo para que fosse preocupante, mesmo que ela fosse pequena para uma garota de doze anos de idade.

Pulou na água e a pegou nos braços, rindo da cara de desespero dela.

Enquanto tossia e esbravejava, percebeu que os braços dele eram quentes e aconchegantes. Quase tão quentes quanto o calor inexplicável que começava a brotar dentro dela.


End file.
